Howard Branden
'''Howard Branden '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''He is a SWAT Officer Lieutenant who represents the corruption and brutality found within the GCPD and was on the take from nearly every major criminal syndicate in town and preyed on the weak by extorting money through intimidation. Biography Feud with the Batman Howard Branden served as the leader of the GCPD SWAT division under Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb during Batman's early years. Branden was notable for his corrupt and excessively violent approach to law enforcement. He tried to hunt down the masked vigilante known as Batman on Loeb's orders. Branden, like many of the GCPD, wanted to kill Batman instead of capturing him, so that he could bring his corpse to the crime lord, Carmine Falcone. When Branden and his team discovered that Batman was at the GCPD Station, he made his way upstairs with two of his team to kill Batman, but Captain Jim Gordon ordered him and the others to hold their fire. Batman then dropped his smoke pellets, and was able to escape from the GCPD. Branden and his team made several attempts to kill Batman. During one situation when Branden was taken hostage by Firefly and his goons, Batman untied him and saved him. However, Branden attempted to punch Batman, but was knocked unconscious and Batman told him that he was giving him the night off. Death A new criminal called the Joker arrived in Gotham after he abducted Black Mask and impersonated as the crime lord, having interacted with Branden with the corrupt cop being unaware that he is not talking to Sionis. The Joker, who targeted Black Mask's criminal associates, captured Branden. The Joker started recording his camera, tied Branden to a chair and forced him to publicly announce to the people of Gotham a speech on how "crazy" Batman had made Gotham, and that if Batman doesn't turn himself in and reveal his secret identity then people will die each day. Branden then proceeded to end the recording with attacking Branden, ending it before he actually murdered him by using a knife to carve a smile into his face. The Joker sent the recording to a news anchorman, who showed the exclusive camcorder footage on a news broadcast. Branden's disfigured corpse had clown makeup applied to his face and was found dangling from a noose tied to his neck from the GCPD Building, with a Joker playing card tucked into his pocket indicating the next victims on the Joker's hit-list. Personality Howard Branden was everything that was wrong with the GCPD: he was corrupt, violent, greedy and acted more as a criminal than a cop. He was not above using the law to his own advantage and was also unfaithful to his wife as he cheats on her with another woman. Abilities Equipment Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes *"Enough. We only get one night to get this done. So whatever they put you on tonight I want you to blow it off. Finding and killing the Bat is your number one priority." *"Run that past me again?" *"This bat guy has some of my men really spooked. Some of 'em are even calling in sick." *"You sure those cameras are off?" *"Alright, but keep it under your hat. Loeb's planning on setting up a special unit. With me as leader, of course." *"We're not stealing, we're borrowing. That way, we don't need to deal with a lotta red tape when we gotta mobilize." *"Nah, we got that covered, believe me. Hey, if you wanna see some action, I could put in a good word." *"Suit yourself. But remember, if you're not with us, keep your damn mouth shut!" *"While you jokers were playing clean up crew at Blackgate, I was making us some money. I worked out a deal with our pal Black Mask. If any of us can kill the Bat, we get fifty million dollars." *"Well for starters, you're gonna keep your damn trap shut." *"Look. Y'all put your lives at risk when you signed up for SWAT. Now you want to make the big money, you're going to have to accept the bigger risk. That's how it works. Anyone who wants out can hand me their badge. Didn't think so. We good to go?" *"Remember: shoot to kill and when Gordon asks, the Bat shot first." *"Of course he's got a gun! And if he ain't, then you know what to do. It's not like you haven't done it before." *"Son of a bitch!" *"Move, Gordon! I'm taking him down!" *"Don't move, freak!" *"Take him down! Now!" *"Give me the damn order, Gordon!" *"You idiots ain't gonna live long enough to get paid." *"I heard. But I still got a score to settle with you!" *"You should've turned yourself in when you had the chance. Get this trash outta here." *"Not much to look up close. Don't know why everyone was so afraid of him." *"Looks like justice has finally been served, fellas." *"Your life ain't worth the dirt you lie on." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:GCPD Category:Corrupt Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Henchpeople